


Cuddle Pile

by Michael Alexander (MistressOakdown)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Also the little kitling he holds in the episode that always listens to him is named Shadow, Cheetah!Master is a cuddly bitch confirmed, F/M, and it's pure, it's a canon thing I didn't just make that up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:21:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21543688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressOakdown/pseuds/Michael%20Alexander
Summary: Request by @randomized-fandom-nerd: “write some cheetah master fluff. idc if it has a plot or not i just want fluff involving cheetah master ok”Warnings: Excessive cute.
Relationships: The Master (Ainley)/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Cuddle Pile

It felt like you’d been on this godforsaken planet for weeks. In reality, it had only been about three weeks, but the days seemed so much longer. The Master had gone out for the day; Whether he was plotting or hunting, you didn’t know. What you did know was that you were left alone for the day, not a (sane) living soul around. There were Cheetah people outside, of course, but The Master made sure to make it clear that you were off-limits to them, so they left you alone as well.

You went to the back of the tent and laid down on a makeshift cot. After about three days of complaining, The Master had built it for you. You smiled as you thought of him. You’d been traveling with him for a while, having met him shortly after his run-in with The Rani. Surprisingly, the two of you got off to a good start. It didn’t take long for your hand to linger in his a bit longer after running from someone, or for his eyes to stare into yours for just a few extra seconds. You both knew what was happening, but you were both much too stubborn to admit it.

Your self-reflection was interrupted by a soft ‘mrrp’ from beside your head. You turned over to see The Master’s kitling, a soft black cat named Shadow, walking around your head. You reached out and scratched her under the chin, the ball of fluff quickly starting to purr as she rubbed against your hand. She walked down next to your chest, looking at you as if asking permission. You smiled at the cat, and she crawled up on top of you, kneading your stomach until she’d decided you were just the right amount of squishy. She then curled up, folding her paws under her as she closed her eyes and went to sleep.

It hadn’t been two minutes before two more kitlings did the same thing, one curling up on your thigh while the other snuggled up next to Shadow. You couldn’t help out but let out a giggle at your predicament, but your giggles slowly died down as you saw several more kitlings trot themselves into the room. They rushed over to you, taking up any free space on your body that they could, leaving the last few to curl up next to you.

So there you were, laying on the ground, staring up at the roof of the tent as the kitlings purred up a storm around you. You were contemplating how in the hell you’d managed to get into that situation when you heard the opening to the tenth shift around. You leaned up, looking over at the doorway. There stood your partner, staring down at you with the most confused face you’d ever seen on him.

“What… How?” He asked quietly after several minutes of staring down at you.

“I have no idea, but I’m comfortable,” you replied, smiling brightly at him as Shadow rolled over, looking up at The Master with her big, yellow eyes. The other kitlings followed her lead, and soon he had about nine pairs of feline eyes on him. He took in the sight before him for a few more moments, before a smile formed on his face, a soft chuckle coming from him.

“Well, if you’ve decided to be everyone’s pillow, it’s only fair that I get to join,” he commented. You were starting to get a little annoyed by the telepathic bond he seemed to have with the kitlings, given the way they moved out of the way to give him the perfect amount of room to lay down beside you. He laid next to you on his back, both of you staring up at the ceiling and trying not to laugh. Eventually, you got the bright idea to pick Shadow up and place her beside you, the kitling on your thigh getting up and moving as well. Once they were clear, you rolled over, laying your head and hands on The Master’s chest.

The kitlings quickly followed suit, Shadow repositioning herself on his stomach this time, as the others surrounded the two of you. It was impossible for you to contain a soft giggle now, the small noise leaving your mouth unwillingly. You felt the man under you tense, and for a moment you were worried if he was upset at you for laughing. That concern was done away with when you felt his hand come up and cup the back of your head, his slightly-clawed fingertips scratching your scalp pleasantly. You closed your eyes, enjoying the sounds of the kitlings’ purring coupled with his heartbeats.

“I love you,” you heard him suddenly say, and surprisingly to yourself, you weren’t at all startled. You simply smiled.

“I love you too, Master,” you replied, before slowly drifting off to sleep, not noticing the small, hope-filled smile now on his face.


End file.
